Several approaches for presetting operational parameters for a connected LED module to an LED converter are already known from the prior art. This is necessary, for example, since different forward currents are required for different LED modules in order to illuminate the LED strings of the LED modules. Operational parameters are, for example, a required forward current or a setpoint or forward voltage to be applied.
One approach known from the prior art is to set the operational parameters to be set for the connected LED module at the LED converter via dip switches or resistors. Interaction with the LEO converter is required for this, however.
In another approach, configuration resistors are used on the LED module in order to preset the required operational parameters to the LED converter. For this purpose, however, firstly additional connections are required, and secondly interaction is again necessary.
It is also known to transmit the required operational parameters to the LED converter via a separate digital signal channel. However, additional components need to be installed for this and again interaction is required.
Finally, it is also known to assign an EPROM to the LED module, for example, from which the LED converter can determine information regarding the operational parameters to be set at the LED module.
The approaches known from the prior art all either require interaction with the LED converter or the LED module or require additional connections or components, however. As a result, the costs of the LED module and/or the LED converter are increased. In addition, more space is required for the components, which prevents a more compact design.
The object of the present invention consists in improving the known prior art, particularly as regards the abovementioned disadvantages. In particular, the object of the present invention consists in transmitting (reporting back) information regarding operational parameters of an LED module, for example, to an LED converter, without additional component parts or connections or interaction being necessary. It is therefore an object of the present invention to produce an LED module and an LED converter at less cost and to provide them with a more compact design.
The objects of the present invention are achieved by the features of the independent claims. The dependent claims develop the core concept of the invention in an advantageous manner.